Ts-eh-Go and the Mutant Scorpions
|image =Ts-eh-Go.png |caption =Ts-eh-Go in Where Is Thy Sting? |name =Mutant Scorpions |species =Mutated Scorpions |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Different Waves |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Where is Thy Sting? |roar =To be added }} Ts-eh-Go and the Mutant Scorpions are giant genetically-engineered scorpion created by that first appeared in the Godzilla: The Series episode Where is Thy Sting?. History ''Godzilla: The Series Where is Thy Sting? The Mutant Scorpions were created by the United States army to combat the mutant threats, Ts-eh-Go was the first produced of a line of mutated scorpions led by Colonel Charles Tarrington. The giant scorpion took down an airplane under command and soon Godzilla was on a direct march to the arachnid in New Mexico. While trying to understand why Godzilla was homing in on the base, they traced a strange, acidic fluid to an old hanger that was broken open. Ts-eh-Go quickly made an attack against H.E.A.T. before Godzilla arrived to challenge him. With his hide too tough to penetrate with its stinger, Ts-eh-Go fled with Godzilla behind. Tarrington and his men then arrived, attacking Godzilla with their weapons before the reptile dove into the ground and vanished. With Second Wave finished, Tarrington’s men turned on their first creation and attacked it. As the scorpion fought back, Godzilla arrived and was hit by the acid. It burned through his hide, allowing the super scorpion to sting him. Helicopters made their moves and fired at Ts-eh-Go, only to be shot down. One of the downed machines crashed into the base and freed Second Wave. As N.I.G.E.L. lead the smaller arachnids away, Ts-eh-Go prepared to finish off Godzilla. H.E.A.T. tricked the scorpion into tipping over the water tower where it mixed with the soil to form mud. The mud, rich in healing chemicals, healed Godzilla like new. With N.I.G.E.L. destroyed, Nick grabbed the pheromone sample that was luring Second Wave and dropped it near Ts-eh-Go. The little scorpions, thinking the huge scorpion was now food, attacked. Trapped in streams of acids, Ts-eh-Go was powerless as Godzilla arrived and blasted both him and the smaller creatures with atomic fire, burning both waves of scorpions. Freak Show A Mutant Scorpion identical to Ts-eh-Go, named Scorpio, is seen in Tobias Wilson's ''Mutant Mania circus. It performs for audiences and never encounters Godzilla. Abilities *Like all scorpions, Ts-eh-Go and his mutant brethren can stab his deadly stinger into a foe and inject them with a deadly dose of poison that will eventually lead to death. However, Ts-eh-Go's stinger was unable to pierce through Zilla Junior's reptilian hide. *Ts-eh-Go has two gigantic claws which he can use in combat to crush bones and hold enemies. *Ts-eh-Go displayed burrowing capabilities as secondary form of locomotion. Gallery Second Wave.png|"Second Wave" scorpions Zilla Junior vs Ts-eh-Go.png|Ts-eh-Go fighting Zilla Junior Fantasy Mutant Scorpion.png|A Mutant Scorpion in Randy Hernandez's fever dream Ts-eh-Go_First_Wave_%26_Second_Wave_and_Scorpio_(135).png|Scorpio in Freak Show Ts-eh-Go.jpg|Concept art for Ts-eh-Go Col. William Tarrington and 'Second Wave' Scorpion.jpg|Concept art for a Second Wave scorpion Nightmare Scorpion.jpg|Concept art for the Nightmare scorpion Trivia *Ts-eh-go and the mutant scorpions resemble the scorpions from the black and white movie The Black Scorpion. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju